<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sealing Our Fate by starryknightskies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614378">Sealing Our Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryknightskies/pseuds/starryknightskies'>starryknightskies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, M/M, Original Character(s), Selkies, Some Fluff, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Deceit Sanders, don't know how much yet, female oc - Freeform, remus is bi in this one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryknightskies/pseuds/starryknightskies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As a child, Logan's heard many stories from his Grandmother about various creatures of fairytales, but he never truly believed in their existence. But after her passing and him inheriting her lighthouse home, he meets Virgil and he starts to think maybe there was some truth to those stories after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sealing Our Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just really wanted to write a story of Logan living in a lighthouse and meeting/falling in love with mythical creature Virgil who came from the sea<br/>So! I hope you enjoy! Feedback is appreciated &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since he was little, Logan's always been fascinated by the sea. His family used to live in this small town on the coast, and some of his fondest memories were of him sitting on the cliffs with his grandmother as she told him old stories. Sometimes she'd tell him stories of adventures of her childhood where she explored the very cliffs they sat on, to things that belonged in fairytales. Of creatures who lived deep in the ocean with voices that lure sailors to their deaths, the ones as small as his palm who live in the woods who like to make deals that only benefit them. The ones that fascinated him the most though were the stories of shape-shifters, the ones who could change their appearance from human to animal at will.</p>
<p>Even as a child he knew they were just stories, tales to tell children to help them fall asleep or to keep them in line when they misbehave. But sitting on those cliffs, listening to his grandmother, seeing a twinkle in her eye and a knowing tug to her lips, he could almost allow himself to believe it. As he got older he knew she was just teasing him in a way a lot of the elderly around town did, and that tiny strand of belief fizzled out. He did still enjoy sitting with her and listening to her speak, listening to the fondness in her voice.</p>
<p>His mother didn't like it when she told him those types of stories. He remembered them arguing about it on numerous occasions, their voices muffled through the door and never loud enough for him to hear what they were saying. The more frequent the arguments happened, the less Logan got to see of his grandmother. They moved away when he was twelve and he was only allowed a moment to say goodbye.</p>
<p>Logan did keep in contact with his Grandmother though, trading letters with her frequently over the years. Unfortunately, as he got older, their letters started coming less and less until they stopped completely. It was one of the things he regretted the most after hearing of her death. He regretted not sending her more letters, not visiting her when he had the chance. And now there was nothing he could do to make things right.</p>
<p>His Grandfather had passed when Logan was young, and after the falling out with his mother, his Grandmother didn't have anyone else, so she had left him all her worldly possessions with her passing. It's how Logan found himself packing up and moving out, making his way out on his own. His mother had been resistant to him leaving, but he felt twenty one was more than acceptable to be on his own and he left despite her protests.</p>
<p>Grandmother had lived in this old, disused lighthouse. It was a wedding gift to her from his Grandfather when they got married, and Logan had loved exploring and trying to find all the nooks and crannies he could hide in. Standing in front of it now, his few belongings easily carried in two trunks behind him, brought back all those old feelings and he felt six years old again. He almost didn't want to go inside, didn't want to see the emptiness the loss has brought, but he's already come all this way. So he steeled his shoulders and made his way inside.</p>
<p>If he ignored the amount of dust that had settled on every surface, Logan could almost say he had stepped back in time. Everything was just as he remembered it, from the collection of books in several small bookcases, to the stacks of pots on the counters in the kitchen. Grandmother always held a fondness for the past, keeping mementos of her long life to look back on and tell stories. Her favorite rocking chair was still in the corner and the stool where he’d sit when she cut his hair was still tucked away in the cupboard. Just seeing it made him lift his hand to check the length of his hair before he caught himself, letting his arm drop back to his side.</p>
<p>No time to dwell on the past right now. He let out a slow breath, rolled up his sleeves, and stepped further into the living area. He had a lot of cleaning he needed to get done to get this place livable again, and he wanted to get it done while there was still light outside. It took a lot of work and little breaks, but he was putting the last box back in place as the sun started to go down. He made himself a quick dinner before making his way up to his gra- his new room. </p>
<p>It was at the top room of the tower, just below the light, and there were windows on all sides to give him a good view in any direction. He stood at the one facing out over the sea, letting out a small sigh in content, tension he didn’t know he was carrying melting away at the familiar sight. It felt good to be back, it felt right. This is where he belonged, where he always belonged, and he didn’t plan on moving away again, not if he could help it. </p>
<p>Movement down by the rocks caught his attention in the fading light. He leaned a little closer to the glass to try and get a better look, brow furrowing in confusion. There were no houses near the shore, most people choosing to live a good distance away because of the wildlife that liked to frequent the shore, from the sealife to the ones who ventured out from the woods. And yet, down on the rocks, was a person. </p>
<p>Maybe he was lost? Confused? Coming in from a shipwreck? Even though Logan hadn’t seen any wreckage, he wasn’t going to rule out the possibility. He was about to go down and see if he needed help when the stranger lifted his head, looking up at the lighthouse. It was hard to tell from this distance, but Logan would swear he was looking right at him. He could almost feel his gaze on him, locking him in place. </p>
<p>The feeling only lasted a moment before the stranger was turning, shuffling further along the rocks. Logan shook his head to shake off the feeling before turning and heading downstairs. He grabbed a lantern, lighting it as he stepped outside, making his way to the shore. But by the time he got there, the stranger was gone, leaving Logan alone on the rocks. What was that? Had he imagined it? A small sense of disappointment settled in his stomach as he made his way back inside, but he couldn’t rid his mind of the whole situation. Who knows? Maybe he’ll see him again one day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come chat with me on tumblr @ starry-knight-skies</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>